Enemies with Benefits
by KoolaidShipping
Summary: No. Izaya and Shizuo were not in a relationship. Well...not a normal romantic relationship. They weren't even friends. They were more like...enemies with benefits. Whenever one of them were feeling horny, one pleased the other. No romanticism. No feelings. Nothing. There was no prostitution. They paid each other in pleasure. Izaya liked it rough, while Shizuo liked being challenged
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another 'Mature Fic' from me...**

**This fic has been floating around in my phone for a couple of months now and now I'm ready to share it with the world~!**

**I hope you will Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Shizuo! _A-ah!_ Mmmn!" The informant moaned in ecstasy as the ex bartender rammed into him. He arched his back and wrapped his legs around the other's waist, as if he could pull the man into him closer.

"Hah-Ah..!" Shizuo grunted as he continued thrusting into Izaya. He leaned down and latched his canines into Izaya's neck. Hard enough to leave a very visible bruise.

The two were currently in Izaya's bed. Izaya was completely naked while Shizuo was half dressed. Half dressed meaning that his shirt was off but his pants and boxers were pulled down. This was because he was far too lazy to get completely undressed, and he had to get back to work soon.

"Aahn!" Izaya moaned, and threw his head back, "F-Fuck.." He gasped and clenched his bed sheets so roughly that they almost ripped, "S-So rough..! Ah! Mmmn." He muffled.

"Ah, I-thought...ah ...you liked it that way. Mmm..Hnn." He growled in Izaya's ear. He licked the shell of the informant's ear, making him shiver in pleasure.

"St-stupid protozoan..." Izaya groaned. He moved his hands up to Shizuo's golden mop of hair, and yanked it harshly. "Only you like it-ah-that way...aah...mmn" he lied. Of course Izaya liked it rough. It's the main reason why he ever had sex with Shizuo.

Not that there was any romantic feelings or anything.

"Liar...!" Shizuo growled. He thrusted harder and deeper into the raven under him; gradually thrusting faster into Izaya's depths.

No. Izaya and Shizuo were not in a relationship. Well...not a normal romantic relationship. They weren't even friends. They were more like...enemies with benefits. Whenever one of them were feeling horny, one pleased the other. No romanticism. No feelings. Nothing. There was no prostitution. They paid each other in pleasure. Izaya liked it rough, while Shizuo liked being challenged.

"Mm-Aah! Hah...! Hah!" Izaya moaned. He released Shizuo's hair and reached down to his own painfully hard erection. He grabbed the based and rapidly pumped it, according to the same pace that Shizuo was thrusting into him. His other hand went to his own mouth as he sucked on two of his slender fingers with his eyes closed.

He felt the need to do something with his mouth while he felt the intense pleasure that he was feeling below. Kissing Shizuo was beyond off limits. That was Shizuo's and Izaya's first rule when they began this 'enemies with benefits'. They were not allowed to kiss each other, and both gladly agreed. Besides...kissing your worst enemy would be weird, right?

Izaya's precum was dripping down off of Izaya's cock, and onto his pumping hand. Then Izaya felt a tickle in his abdomen, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm, "Sh-Shizuo...I-I'm- ah! Mmnahh...fuck!" He moaned loudly and sucked harder on his fingers.

"Ah...shit...wait-ah...wait for me, dammit." Shizuo growled and moved his hand down to Izaya's cock. He moved Izaya's hand aside and grabbed Izaya's length. He gently pressed his thumb down on Izaya's tip, preventing him from cumming.

"Ah! N-no...let me cum! S-Stupid protozoan...!" Izaya gasped. He moved his hands to Shizuo's back and clawed roughly; leaving ten red stripes on the blonde's skin.

Shizuo smirked at the rough treatment; he leaned next to Izaya's ear, "Be patient, Izaaayaaaaa" he purred, and bucked his hips faster into the man under him.

"A-Asshole-Ah! Maaah!" Izaya half hissed and moaned. As Shizuo continued to thrust just the right way, Izaya's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Shizuo was slamming perfectly on his prostate, making his spine shiver in ecstasy.

"Ah-Ah...Almost-Ah..." Shizuo moaned as he bucked his hips faster into Izaya.

"P-please...ahh! Please, Shizu-chan..ahh-mmn-Let me cum..." Izaya mewled. It was painful holding his release. He hoped that Shizuo was almost finished. If he would've known the brute was going to act so sloppy during sex, he would've had a second guess about inviting him over.

"Almost-mhh, ah-ahh..." Shizuo replied. He felt a tickle in his abdomen which signaled for his release.

Shizuo thrusted a few more times before he finally came in the depths of Izaya. As he came he let go of Izaya's tip, allowing him to cum as well.

"Nn-aah..!" Izaya moaned at his and Shizuo's release. His body came to an arch, and his toes curled. The fingernails embedded into Shizuo's back, dug deeper in his skin.

"Shiitt..." Shizuo groaned at his organsm and the rough treatment Izaya gave him. He pulled out of Izaya's puckered hole and collapsed next to him on the bed. The only noise in the room was the duo's panting.

"I...hate you..." Izaya said between each pant, then smirked.

"I...hate you more..." Shizuo replied, trying to catch his breath.

"If you hate me so much, then why do you continue having sex with me, ne?" Izaya mocked. The informant himself wasn't in any room to talk. He hated Shizuo too but he continued to beg the brute to have sex with him. In fact, the reason why Shizuo was at Izaya's house in the first place was because Izaya himself was feeling horny, and decided that Shizuo would come over and help him with his 'problem'.

"Shut up." Shizuo groaned, unable to find a good comeback to say to the informant. He got off of the raven's bed and pulled his pants up, and began to look for his shirt, that was discarded somewhere on the floor.

"Hmm? You come to fuck me then you leave?" Izaya asked, then chuckled, "You don't have any class, do you, Shizu-chan~?" He mocked.

Shizuo grimaced at the smaller, naked male on the bed. He always hated the fact that he would have sex with the flea on a regular basis. The sex was good, but knowing that it was Izaya, made him a little uneasy and upset.

"I've got somewhere to be, louse." He growled. He found his shirt on Izaya's dresser and slipped it on. As he began buttoning the buttons, his cell phone in his pocket began to ring. He immediately picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Hey, Vorona...Yeah...I'm on my way... I'm in Shinjuku." Shizuo talked on his phone, while Izaya glared at him.

Izaya never liked that girl. She was one of the two women in the world he actually hated (the other woman being Namie). Vorona was just as unpredictable as Shizuo, except she was one of those "quiet types".

"Why am I in Shinjuku...?" Shizuo repeated apparently the question Verona had asked, "...I was taking care of some business. I'll be there less than half an hour...Yeah, okay...See you soon." Shizuo said with a hint of softness in his voice. Quite unusual for the brute for sounding so...soft, and gentle.

Izaya narrowed his eyes at the brute, glaring even harder. 'Why is he talking to her?' He thought angrily. For a couple of weeks now, Vorona had called Shizuo a lot frequently. Usually it was during the time, Shizuo and Izaya were together, which became quite a nuisance to Izaya.

It wasnt like he was jealous or anything. Hell no! It was annoying to Izaya that his 'fun' time with Shizuo would be sometimes interfered by Vorona.

After saying his goodbyes, Shizuo finally hung up the phone, "Alright, see you later, flea." He said, leaving out the door as he continued buttoning up his shirt.

"Buh-bye Shizu-chan~!"Izaya smirked, "Hate you!" He laughed at his remark. It was a dumb joke that he and Shizuo somehow created. Instead of saying 'love you' like any other normal couple would, they would replace the 'love' with 'hate'. It was very suitable for the two, and the joke made Izaya laugh multiple of times.

"Hate you more. Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He threatened. Ah, the usual threat that Shizuo made before his and Izaya's departure. He always told Izaya that he would kill him if he told anyone about the sexual encounters. Of course, Izaya didn't take the threat seriously, but respected Shizuo's privacy.

"Not a soul." Izaya replied with a smirk.

And with that, Shizuo left Izaya.

* * *

**I made another fic...(and I'm not even done with my first two!)**

**I think this fic is based off the movie, "Friends with Benefits" but I've never watched it so it might not be Entirely Based off that movie.**

**I will update more of my fics! I'm currently working on the first one!**

**Please Review~**

**Reviews not only makes me happy, it lets me know if anyone haves any insight, questions, thoughts, suggestions or any ideas about anything so I welcome _MANY_ Reviews~**

**let me know if this is following the movie or not when the chapters progress, I'm quite curious~!**

**(Btw if you don't know who Vorona is, she's from the manga. I've made her a little older than what she actually is [around Shizuo's age] )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shizuo's Point of View**

"Shit...dammit..." I mumble small profanities as I hastily walk to Ikebukuro.

Usually, I would take a train from Shinjuku to 'bukuro but of course with my bad luck, I missed the train. So now I have to walk my ass all the way to Ikebukuro and be half an hour late to work.

"Shit..." I curse again, and pick up the pace. I didn't want to keep Tom and Vorona waiting on me. The last thing I want in life is to let people down who depends on me. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if that goddamn flea wasn't so needy all the time.

I cringe at thinking about that asshole.

I reach in my vest pocket and pull out my lighter and cigarettes. I shouldn't be having a smoke break while rushing to 'bukuro, but thinking about that flea makes me feel so angry.

As I'm rushing to the city, I put my cancer stick in my mouth and light it. I inhale the tobacco then blow it back out into the atmosphere. I feel a bit calmer now, but still annoyed.

If Izaya hadn't coaxed me to fuck him earlier, then I wouldn't have been late to work, and I wouldn't be rushing to one city to another on foot. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance; I take another drag and blow it out again, feeling a bit calmer again.

The reason why I'm so annoyed is as simple as this: I _hate_ Izaya Orihara. Always have and always will. It might be confusing to the point of asking , '_If you hate him, then why are you sleeping with him?_'

That's a question I've been asking myself a lot. I'm even pissed off at myself because I'm not even sure what the answer is.

Usually I'll make up excuses for the answer; the excuses usually being, _"I'm just horny and no one else will have me."_ Or _"I'm bored and the flea is there."_ And sometimes even,_ "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima, I'll fuck whomever I want."_

Not the best excuses, but it puts my mind at ease when I continue lying to myself. Every time I meet up with Izaya, we hardly ever fight anymore. We usually throw insults at each other then start having sex in his apartment.

I'm not even 100% sure how this all started, but I'm pretty sure it happened 6 months ago. My sex life was at a hault, because of my title of being the monster of Ikebukuro. Women weren't really attracted to a short tempered blonde, and of course guys feared me because of my strength. I never even thought about the possibility of being gay until I started being desperate. Eventually I started having sex with Izaya because a man can't go long without sex; it doesn't matter who it is.

My eyebrow twitches again thinking about the flea. I inhale the tobacco again and exhale. I realize that my cigarette was coming to and end. I take it from my lips and throw it on the ground, and smothering it with my shoe.

I continue to walk faster, coming closer to Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro's enviornment is way different than Shinjuku. Ikebukuro are filled with secrets, including secret gangs, information, mysteries and such. It's really an ominous city that looks much more pleasant than it sounds, which makes it the perfect place for me to live in. While on the other hand, Shinjuku is a safe place where mostly wealthy assholes live. Everyone's polite, and crimes are much more subtle than 'bukuro. Weird.

Finally, I reach my home city and I'm more than relieved to be here than in Shinjuku. I reach to the heart of the city to find Simon outside of his restaurant ranting about the food. He see's me and smiles, gesturing for me to talk to him.

Shit.

I really don't have time for socializing, especially with Simon. But despite my being late, I regretfully walk over to the black russian. I hope he won't take long. Maybe he'll lighten up my mood...

"Shizuo! Nice seeing you!" He greets with a smile.

"Hey, Simon." I greet back, with a bored expression.

He gives me a confused expression, "You look bad. You going through puberty?"

My eyebrow twitches. I don't fucking know what this 'puberty' shit means but he always says that when I'm pissed.

"No, Simon. I'm fine." I lie and clench jaw. Shit, I need another smoke. I pull out my pack of cigarettes again and put one in my mouth. I find my lighter and try to light my smoke.

"Hmm..." Simon starts, "Verona looking for you. Don't go through puberty when she around. Not nice at all." He says. I glance a him then focus back at my cigarette. He's scolding me like I'm a goddamn child. It pisses me off.

I inhale my cigarette and calm down a little, "Yeah, yeah, Simon. I'm not a goddamn kid anymore so you don't have to tell me off." I huff. He's known me for so long that he probably looks down at me like I am a kid.

He just smiles at me and pats me on the back, "Ah, Shizuo, you so funny. You still go through puberty. Eat sushi and maybe puberty will stop." He laughs-mocking me.

My eyebrow twitches again. I'm not sure if I'm just having a really shitty day, or Simon's just _really_ pissing me off. I take a real long drag from my cigarette that the length of the cigarette had shortened immensely.

"Not today, Simon." I say angrily and throw my cigarette butt on the floor and step on it. I feel him heavy-handedly pat me on the back again, and says, "Vorona went to park and is waiting on you. Be nice to her. No puberty."

I hesitantly nod. Vorona told him where she would be? Weird.

Saying my goodbyes to Simon, I head in the direction of the park. When I get there, surprisingly, the park is empty. Vorona isn't here, neither is Tom. Shit. Maybe they got fed up with my being late and they left. I'm too embarrassed to call and tell my boss and co-worker that I've finally arrived after being an hour late.

I sigh and find the nearest park bench and sit down. I reach in my vest pocket and pull out my cigarettes and my lighter. I light a cigarette and begin to smoke. I then realize that this is my last cigarette that I have.

Shit. I've gone through over 300 packs of cigarettes over the past 6 months. Usually it's about 90 packs of cigarettes for 6 months, but I've been so stressed out lately, I've been smoking a lot more.

I close my eyes as I inhale the addicting taste of the tobacco. It's so intoxicating that it feels like I'm floating. I block out everything that's annoying me at the moment and for once I relax...

"Killing your lungs with your cancerous sticks, Hewajima?" I hear a voice say. My eyes snap open and I am faced with a blonde that has a pair of icy, blue, piercing eyes, staring in my chocolate ones.

Shit. Vorona.

She's arching her eyebrows, waiting for me to answer her.

"Sneaking up on people with their eyes closed, Vorona?" I mock, smirking at her. I throw my last, unfinished cigarette on the floor, stepping on it immediately.

She eyes me carefully as she sits down next to me, "Are you mocking me, Hewiajima?"

I shrug my shoulders and my lips curve into a smile, "Might be..."

She gives me a ghostly smile back at me, "You seem abnormally gleeful for someone who's so late for work." She counters.

Shit.

"Speaking of that, where is Tom?" I frown. She finally looks away from me, "I did all the jobs for today, so you weren't needed. Tom-san went home." She answers. Her eyes seem like they are dimming.

"Sorry about that." I say softly and carefully, "I was caught up..."

"Where _were_ you?" She asks me sharply. She finally looks into my eyes and they are sharp as her words. Even though she's being awfully offensive, I can't bring myself to be frustrated or angry with her. I'm not sure why, but it's always been that way since I've met her.

"I was in Shinjuku..." I answer.

"Doing _what_?" She quickly asks. I wince at how forward she's being.

"Taking care of personal business." I sigh, "Why are you being so forward? I'm not a little kid that you need to keep tabs on. I'm a grown man; older than you."

I see her bite her lip at my words. She knows I'm right. She folds her arms on her torso, pushing her chest upwards, making her even more exposed than she already was.

I stare at her chest. I can't help it. I see that she has a cross shaped scar on her breast that's pretty noticeable. I've glanced at it before, but I haven't stared at it this long before...

"I just don't..." She starts, snapping me out of my gaze. Her blue eyes are dimmed again, "I just don't want this to be a constant habit." She sighs.

I sigh, "It won't be, Vorona." I hope I'm telling the truth. We're quiet for a while. She's looking away from me, and I try to do the same, but my eyes keep traveling to exposed chest.

"Heiwajima." She says. I blink up at her and see that she's finally looking at me. I raise a brow, waiting on her to continue.

"I think.." She bites her lip, "I think that, in return for being so late, you should repay me." She says.

I blink at her again. What the hell does she mean '_repay_'? She doesn't mean...

"What do you mean?" I gulp. She finally looks at me with humor in her eyes, "Taking me to a nice dinner would be appropriate." She smiles cunningly.

Oh thank god. I thought she was asking for sex. I don't think that I could deal with pleasing Izaya _and_ Vorona. That would be impossible.

I sigh, relieved, "You think that _I_ should take you to dinner?"

"I don't think, Heiwajima. I know. And right now, I know that I'm hungry." She smirks.

Damn. This chick knows exactly how to get under my skin. I'm not pissed. Hell, I'm far from pissed, I'm actually happy. She's one of the only people in my life that I can never get angry at. She respects me and I respect her. We share the same qualities and the desire to achieve. I want to conquer my strength and she wants to surpass me.

If this woman can make my shitty day into a happy day, then I have no problem taking her to dinner.

"Dinner's on me." I smile at her. She smiles back at me.

* * *

**I've gotten so many positive reviews and I am ****_reallly_**** grateful for that!**

**Like I said before, I welcome all reviews~ Please tell me what you think so far~**

**To make it fair so my procrastination won't get the best of me, and disappoint you guys, I will ask for ****10 (or more) reviews and I will update~! ;)**

**I'm going to do this fic in specific order. It will be:****_ Narrator P.O.V, Shizuo P.O.V, then Izaya P.O.V_**

**and it will repeat in a cycle. I think it's more efficient this way so you can get the feeling of both characters and what they're going through (like their emotions, thoughts etc etc) and to have the narrator (me) balance both of the P.O.V's out (because one cannot stay in Izaya's head for that long).**

**So Izaya's P.O.V is next... his mind is so scary, I'm not even sure how this will turn out. **(BTW: If any of you read the manga and/or the novel and witnessed Vorona's personality and it is not the same as the Vorona in this fic I am REAL sorry that she's OOC. I never read the manga far enough to meet Verona so I based her personality all on DRRR wiki [that basically tells her life story and her personality]. Again I am sorry ; m ; )

**Until next time my lovely readers~! Thanks for Reading so far~**

***works on other fics***


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw 8 more (now 9) reviews and i decided to stop my procrastination early!**

**to answer LovelyDomination: Yes I have read the Durarara Light Novel and it is in English~! You have to look on the internet for it somewhere but not all of it was in english. u m u **

**Anyways Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Izaya's Point of View **

I open my eyes to the sunlight beaming through my window. I squint at the sunlight and begin to rise from my bed. I then see that I am naked and the bed sheets are disheveled.

Oh, yes. The _brute_ was here.

I sigh and run my ringed fingers through my messy hair. I start to stretch my body, but I stop, due to the pain in my lower back and butt. I do admit that, that ruffian of a brute, sure knows how to give a good time, but the aftermath isn't so great.

I shuffle around in my bed in an attempt to stand on the floor, and as soon as my toes reach the carpet, I immediately regret it. A sharp pain shoots through my lower back and butt. I also feel Shizu-chan's semen in my ass, and it's a very uncomfortable feeling.

"Damn that brute..." I hiss through my teeth. I'm not surprised that the lout would literally fill me up to the brim, but I am surprised at the fact that, that brainless neanderthal would leave me here all alone.

Usually after we're done with our sex session, Shizu-chan would help me remove his sperm out of my ass in a quick shower. Unfortunately, that is not the case here. That asshole left me here to finish up his dirty work.

I feel my skin prickling in annoyance and anger. Having sex with that monster is an absolute pain in my ass. Literally.

If this situation hasn't been clarified, then I will gladly elaborate. Firstly, I _utterly hat_e ShizuoHeiwajima. I hate him from all the way to his tacky bleached hair to his inner _soul_, if he has one. I could care less if that lout would randomly die in a freak accident.

Although my words are filled with malice, they completely contradict my actions.

Yes, as said before, the brute and I do have sex quite often, but that does not mean under any circumstances, that I have any romantic feelings for him. This exchange of having sex is strictly for business only.

For someone like myself, who is always in complete control, I feel satisfied when someone is controlling me. It's only natural. The brute's strength and recklessness is perfect for that case.

I may hate ShizuoHewiajima, but I love it when he controls me...

I gently get out of bed and carefully limp my way into my bathroom. Luckily it's not too far away but my lower back and butt hurts so bad that I almost can't make it.

I reach the bathroom door and swing it wide open and quickly scramble to the sink to support my weight.

"Nng..." I let out and cringe at the pain. I'm not surprised that it hurts this bad. Shizu-chan didn't even prepare me properly before he roughly rammed himself into me.

I somehow reach the shower and began running the water. I step inside to feel the hot water running down my ebony hair and my body. It's difficult to stand so I rest my head and weight on the wall. I sigh blissfully as the pain starts to ease because of my new position.

The hot water easily calms me. I'm still annoyed with the brute, but not at much. I'm trying to remove any trace of him from my mind. I focus on the shower that I'm taking and suddenly remember why I'm taking a shower in the first place. I had to somehow get the semen out of my ass. Great.

I sigh and brace myself for what I'm about to do next. While still leaning on the shower wall, I drag my right hand down to my behind and use my index finger to poke gently at my entrance. Absentmindedly I whimper and I feel my cock twitch a little from excitement.

I quickly look down at my extra limb and frown, "No. This isn't the time to be aroused." I hiss, scowling at myself. I try again, and poke my entrance, ready to enter my fingers.

I swiftly jam my fingers inside myself, hoping that I could quickly get the job done and not arouse myself even further. But I was horribly mistaken.

"_Aahhn-_!" I moan as I entered myself. I feel Shizu-chan's semen around my slick fingers. As sickening as it sounds, the brute's semen that is sliding in and out of me turns me on even more. I feel my member stiffen and grow a bit harder.

I scowl at myself and silently curse at my aroused state. I try to work my fingers and try to get the rest of the semen out of my ass. Fortunately, I successfully get most of it out but there is still some left deeper inside of me. I bite my lip in frustration and dig my fingers deeper into my depths.

I reach further and further until I reach a bundle of nerves, "Mmmm-_Aaaah_!" I moan loudly. I feel my cock now fully erect at the sensation.

I know I shouldn't be pleasuring myself right now, but...

"Ahhh! _Oh-_mmm~" I moan again as I slam my fingers against my prostate. This feels so fucking good. I can't stop.

I wriggle my fingers and begin to make a sensual pattern for myself. I thrust my fingers inside of me, turning my fingers clockwise, then pull them out a bit, only to repeat the same action again. In this action I keep slamming my fingers perfectly on my prostate.

"_Ah-Haah.._." I moan. I can't stop. I'm like an addict that can't get enough pleasure. The heat from the shower had subsided and now is ice-cold. Have I've been in here for that long? Hmm...no matter, my own body heat is warming me back up.

As my right hand works from behind, I slowly guide my left hand to my erection. I grip it lightly; squeezing it gently, only to throw my head back in pleasure and moan even more, "_Ahh..! Aahnn-mmm._"

I thrust my fingers roughly at my prostate, hoping that I could mimic Shizu-chan's member. I silently curse at myself for even thinking about that neanderthal.

I pump my cock at a very antagonizing slow pace, just the way I like it, while I viciously slam my fingers against my prostate.

The lovely sensation makes my eyes closed and I moan even louder, _"Aahn~! Shi-Shizu-chan~_!" I pant.

Wait. What the hell?

Did I really just moan that protozoan's name out...?

I stop my actions immediately and grimaced. I quickly remove my fingers from my ass and my hand from my member, that has now become limp.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. Disgust? Confusion? Anger? Mortification? All of these nouns build up inside me and I can't handle it. My legs begin to wobble and I collapse in my shower cabin, as the ice-cold water begins to prick my skin.

Never have I once called anyone's name out when I pleasure myself. The only time I ever call out that lout's name is only when he's actually having sex with me.

If one person masturbates and scream out a person's name while pleasuring themselves, that generally means that, that person have's _feelings_ for the other. But, no! Hell no! I do not harbor any feelings for that protozoic waste, other than hate! I'm quickly angered with myself.

I hate ShizuoHeiwajima! I hate him! I wish he could go and die already!

I hiss at myself in disgust. That brute is always causing trouble for me, even if he's not in my presence. He pops into my mind, in the most unnecessary moments.

"That idiotic brute! I hope he dies! I hope he just _dies_!" I hiss to myself. I get up from the floor and turn the cold running water off, not even bothering to actually bathe.

Angry and disgusted with myself, I hastily step out the shower and grab my nearby towel to wrap around my waist. I wince at the pain in lower back and ass, but I try to ignore it. I quickly head out the bathroom and go downstairs, not even bothering to put on some decent clothes.

I need something to calm me down. Unlike the protozoan, I don't kill my lungs to calm myself down, I distract myself. In my livingroom it's as bright as ever with my ten foot tall windows. I squint, trying to adjust my eyes to the sunlight as I still walk around my apartment half-naked.

My eyes adjust to the sunlight and I see what I am looking for. In front of me, my work desk where I find six of my switchblades. I grab all six and head to the left side of my apartment and stare angrily at the wall at least ten feet away.

Many people who enter my home may not notice this, but there are many indentions in my wall, all from me being angry and throwing my switchblades at it.

I silently throw one switchblade at the wall, hearing a soft 'thud' as the blade engraved itself into the wall. I'm not feeling that much calm, so I try again, but this time I pretend the wall was Shizuo.

I threw the blade harder and faster than before, hearing another _'thud'_ against the wall. I smirk, feeling a little content. I'm starting to feel a little more calm.

"Orihara. As much as I _love_ working for you, I would prefer if you would actually put some clothes on." I heard a sarcastic voice from behind me. I quickly glance over my shoulder to see Namie with a stack of files in her hand.

"This is my house, and I do whatever I please." I said coldly. I just realized how angry my voice sounded and it's not very pleasant. Not even a hint of sarcasm in my voice that I usually use around the grotesque woman.

From my peripheral vision, I see her walk to my desk and sit down, "Someone's on their period." I hear her mumble. Ignoring her, I throw my blade again, harder, making another 'thud' sound against the wall. Three blades left.

"You know, if you didn't waste your time throwing your little knives in the wall, you might be able to get some actual work done." I hear her huff.

I get angrier at her small lecture, and throw my fourth switchblade in the wall. God, this woman can be so annoying. I know she's trying to make me tell her what's wrong with me, but I intend to keep my thoughts to myself. As promised, I never told anyone about the relationship that Shizu-chan and I have, but it this relationship is the main thing that's been making me stressed for the past 6 months.

It's rather strange how my emotions have been running wild. When Shizu-chan comes over, I can't help that I feel _elated_. But...when he leaves I feel angry, disgusted, empty and even sad. I get angry at myself for even having the thought of missing the blonde. I get even angrier when that women he calls his co-worker, Vorona, starts nagging him; telling him what to do, making him eventually leaving me alone.

How dare she! Controlling the brute's time to which only pleases her! I narrow my eyes at the thought of the other blonde. I find it almost as sickening to think about her with Shizuo. I sharply throw my second to last blade in the wall, making the wall vibrate at how harshly I threw it.

"Orihara, if you just-" I heard Namie trying to get out?, but was easily cut off when I threw my last switchblade in front of her, on my desk. The whole desk shook at how much force I put into my throw. Startled, Namie stopped speaking and jumped out of my desk chair at the sudden attack.

I smirk. That's just the reaction I wanted.

She's looking at me in hysterics,"What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you _crazy_?!" She hisses.

I walk towards her and narrow my eyes, "Finish your filing for today and get the hell out of my house!" I hiss. I can hear in my voice that it's cold, and filled with annoyance.

She glares at me, but eventually, she picks up her stack of papers and goes into the living-room to begin filing.

As she does that I go upstairs, slamming my door shut and crawl into my bed and glower. Again, my mind wanders to where my frustration lies, and it's all about that damned brute and that pesky woman.

I grab my hair in frustration; yanking at it and begin yelling in frustration, "Stupid, neanderthal, son-of-a-bitch, brute! I hate you! I hate you so much and I wish that you'd just died already! I hope you and that wretched woman gets hit by a meteor and perish!"

Strange. Why did I include Vorona into my rant? She has nothing to do with my relationship with Shizu-chan. Her existence to me is like an ant, yet I feel the same hate for her as I do with Shizu-chan. She is a non-existant speck to me yet she plague's my mind every time I think about Shizu-chan.

I feel no love for her like I do with my precious humans. I have no desire to toy with her, like I do with Shizu-chan. I've only met her a couple of times in my life, and I know for certain that...

"I _hate _Vorona, so much."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews~ **

**I have to go to school in the morning u m u**

**my summer break is over **

**and I will try to update during the school year**

**Again, thank you for the review **

**I'm glad many of you are enjoying the story so far**

**Izaya seems pretty confused, ne?**

**More reviews gets more smut~! :3**


End file.
